Usuario discusión:Peach Asamiya
frame ¡Hola Peach 112, bienvenido(a) a ! Te agradecemos mucho por contribuir en el sitio, específicamente, por tu edición en Vanessa. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda puedo ayudarte con lo más básico, de esta forma puedes contribuir y ayudar al sitio, solo deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 18:44 25 oct 2012 OK Esta bien y osi soy activo, sere tu amigo, ningun administrador me puso como administrador ya que ando activo 16:00 4 dic 2012 (UTC)} Chat Te puedes konectar en el chat para que hablemos 20:48 7 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias por el mensaje amor espero que deseamos ser buenos amigos y feliz navidad te desea mucho ATTE: Link 1478 (discusión) 17:17 23 dic 2012 (UTC) hola estas conectada para q hablemos Link 1478 (discusión) 00:04 26 dic 2012 (UTC) bebe por q hablamos en kof wiki chat Link 1478 (discusión) 01:24 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Partes de la firma Aqui esta mi firma en partes Az. Archivo:150px-BloomFirma.pngArchivo:130px-BloomDiscusión.png -- 02:03 9 ene 2013 (UTC) disculpame lo q hice,a demas es un arte , mai shiranui siempre pelea com ese traje igual yo nunca hago cosas malas si lo q tu piensas Link 1478 (discusión) 16:12 9 ene 2013 (UTC) le pido mis sinceras diculpas no fue mi intencion Link 1478 (discusión) 16:25 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Peach Asamiya, soy Kyo1016, solo te mando esto para decir, que en mi opinioin el KOF XIII es mejor, y eso. bueno, solo estaba respondiendo una pregunta vieja que iciste Oks, le echare un vistazo c; Jajajajaa, la verdad es que siempre me olvido de acer eso, si quiero, pero me olvido siempre Esta bien, dejare de subirlas -.- Ahora estoy subiendo imagenes mas aceptables Alguien hizo destrozos (literalmente) en tu perfil deberias verlo Princesa Pesadilla (discusión) 01:45 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Asamiya Chan, por preguntar, puedo ayudarte con eso del Proyecto Equipos?, porque puedo ser de utilidad en eso Bueno, ya lei de que trata el proyecto, donde sale la opcion de agregar plantilla? Donde dice Perfil? Si, me di cuenta justo cuando mandaste el mensaje :) Hola Peach Asamiya, bueno, sólo pasaba para felicitarte por hacer crecer esta Wiki, has pensado en nominarla para Wiki del Mes, está realmente genial. Hola Peach Asamiya, bueno, sólo pasaba para felicitarte por hacer crecer esta Wiki, has pensado en nominarla para Wiki del Mes? está realmente genial.--El Cryo7... 21:25 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Asamiya-chan, te informo que ya estoy comenzando la edicion de paginas de equipos, pero no soy bueno aciendo plantillas, asiq me preguntaba si podrias encargarte de esa parte :) Asamiya chan, una consulta, que are con el rival team?, porq ademas del Rival Team del KOF 95' esta el del KOF XI (el rival team conformado por Elizabeth, benimaru y Duo Lon, y quisiera saber que acer para poder crear tambien ese equipo, responde pronto, saludos Kyo1016 (discusión) 21:08 24 ene 2013 (UTC) te puse a vanessa peach disculpemes Link 1478 (discusión) 01:21 27 ene 2013 (UTC) mmm, ya vi, solo una duda, con que objetivo la pagina unica y la de correspondencia? mmm, mas o menos XDD, pero como distinguirias una de otra?, porq supongo que se hara una pagina para cada equipo cierto? Hola, muchisimas grax por contestarme en mi duda de los persoajes del KOF WING y kiero saber si lo k puse en Moriya Minakata me kedo bien. Desde ya muchisimas grax. Asamiya Chan, necesito pedirte un favor, podrias editar el perfil de informacion de K', que una parte esta mal redactada, pero cuando la edito no me aparece en el modo visual y no puedo cambiarlo, debes poner en los gustos de k' la carne, y en el odio al KOF y a los dulces, eso, ojala puedas, porfa (Y) :) Kyo1016 (discusión) 19:14 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Peach Asamiya, muchas gracias por mandarme un mensaje (perdone que no le conteste todo este largo tiempo). Tontín de mi, iba a contestarle que estaba de acuerdo con que sea admin pero dando unas vueltas en tu página me di cuenta que si :). Lastima que no pude votar. Es que me acaban de dar el KOF XIII. Y es genial! Aunque eso es solo una parte, estaba pensando sobre agregar una páginas de KOF a la wiki, voy a tardar un poquito quizas. Pero prometo hacerlo. Posdata:Me fije en tu página y me leí un poco sobre como conociste KOF, sobre tus personajes favoritos y es realmente interesante! Yo conocí KOF porque me fuí de vacaciones y en la notebook cada tanto ponía juegos de minijuegos.com, allí (hace bastante tiempo cuando este juego era reciente) ví un juego que se llamaba The King of Fighters Wing 1.4 (un poquitín viejo ya). No le di bolilla, pero cuando me pusieron en la compu el emulador de juegos 'mame' encontré unos tales 'The King of Fighters', sentí como que los conocía entre y jugue como unos 13 (con el reciente juego de KOF XIII técnicamente 14). En fín, quisiera pedir disculpas por responder un mes tarde el mensaje (y vagoneta de mí lo había leído hace tiempo). Me despido y seguiré contribuyendo a la wiki :D. Arigato :B Princesa Zelda (Sheik)Archivo:Zelda_Twilight_Princess%2C_Gif.gif 03:21 27 feb 2013 (UTC) No hay problema Yaz, mientras puedas conectarte hoy en la tarde estara todo ok :Dthumb Como haces para poner ese gif en tus mensajes??? XD Yo lo intente y no me funciono XD Hoools, Princesa Pesadilla (discusión) 23:30 11 mar 2013 (UTC) y ya estoy concetada, tuve algunos problemirijillas (Idioma Flanders LOL) con mi laptop y debo usar la computadora de escritorio (NOOOO) asique me conectare como a las 5 siempre hasta que arreglen mi laptop (miaaau TT-TT no puedo ver Vocaloid si mi mama me esta viendo!!! No es natural!!! TT-TT) Byes!!! Tus Plantillas Yaz, logre ocultarlas pero solo una por una ._. porque por lo visto son 3 plantillas algo diferentes xD si ayaras la forma de hacerlas en una sola seria genial, talves si las pones en una NavBox funcione, Linik Rinku (discusión) 04:46 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola... ya tengo algunos meses en esto de la wiki pero me considero como un novato casi no se nada sobre la edicion de las paginas y quisiera que si tiene el tiempo me ayudaran. Terrie Ballboll 02:05 3 abr 2013 (UTC) ola y gracias por responder... lo que necesito es que si quieres o si no tienes tiempo me sugieras a alguien para ser mi administrador o para que me ayude en mi wiki.Terrie Ballboll 21:15 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Ayudita muy bonito prefil tal parece que nunca hablan en los foros ni en el chat ¬¬ Hola, keria saber si te podrias poner en contacto cinmigo por medio del chat para hcerte una pregunhta grax. Pachuar (discusión) 23:28 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Por favor te pido que me digas cuando se estrena el juego de The King Of Fighters Wing 1.9. Disculpa pero, acabo de crear un nuevo articulo llamado Iori Yagami/Movimientos, el problema es que cuando veo el creador, dice que fue creado por un usuario no registrado, ¿hay alguna forma de poner que yo fui el creador del articulo? Hola! mucho gusto, soy el usuario Sagara504 y me encanta el wiki pero tengo una pequeña sugerencia y opinion que me gustaría dar. En el wiki todo me gusta menos una cosa, el problema es que el wiki tiene contenido no oficial (cosas creadas por fans como el articulo Andy Yagami y otras mas, como información sobre el juego The King Of Figther memorial, juego no oficial ya que no fue lanzado por snk) mi problema con que exista este contenido es que, creo que el wiki debería ser mas profesional y no tener artículos como esos, si la gente quiere hacer fanfiqs o juegos/personajes inventados no hay problema pero para eso hay lugares y me párese que la wiki no es lugar para eso ya que lo que tratan de hacer las wikis es recaudar información obviamente oficial sobre un tema en especial. Si no esta de acuerdo con esto, entonces solo me queda proponer la idea de que en cada articulo de un producto no oficial, como mínimo se escriba en el articulo que no es oficial,ni tiene reelevancia canonica en la saga de Kof, y que este en letras grandes o de otro color, para que la gente al leer un articulo sepa que no se trata de nada que tenga que ver con la saga oficial de kof, esto evitaría confusiones con la historia y también aorraria tiempo a los que quieren leer sobre la historia canónica de la saga, espero con ansias su respuesta :) ¡Hola! soy valcran nuevo en esto de las wikis pero viendo esta me animé a comenzar a colaborar ya que KoF es uno de los juegos que más me ha gustado desde pequeño, me parece que han hecho un gran trabajo pero coincido con lo que expone Sagara504 sería bueno tomar una decisión referente a la información que no sea oficial, bien puede ser prescindir de ella o separarla de manera que se fácil identificarla. Bueno y una preguntilla sobre tu perfil ¿por qué no aparece Athena en tu equipo de KoF 2002 UM eh? xD un saludo Valcran (discusión) 03:40 8 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Peach de nuevo Valcran, ya he estado cogiéndole el tiro a esto de la wiki pero tengo varias dudas no sabía cuál era el mejor sitio para ponerlas pero bueno aquí van (al menos las que recuerdo): 1) ¿Cómo es la gestión de las categorías? es que creé un artículo sobre la taito type X2 que aparecía como un artículo faltante en otro lado, sin embargo, quería categorizarlo como "hardware" o algo similar pero no encontré cómo añadir categorías nuevas ni tampoco encontré alguna de las existentes que se le pareciera. Acabo de ver también lo de la plantilla para consolas, ya me enteraré de cómo usarla. 2) ¿Cómo es el proceso con la subida de imágenes para los artículos con respecto a los derechos de autor? haber trato de explicarme, ya subí una imagen que encontré por ahí volando en la web, esto no tiene inconveniente verdad? no se si se acepta como algo perteneciente al dominio público o tendría que ser de alguna forma de mi autoría o tener un permiso o bueno quisiera que me aclararas, obviamente deben estar relacionadas con la wiki o kof en general. Según vi por ahí no se acepta fanart si es así no hay problema, pero, por ejemplo si tomo un pantallazo o una foto a una partida de algo relacionado con KoF se puede subir o no? veo que otros usuarios lo hacen pero quiero estar seguro. 3) ¿? (ya me acordaré pero se qe había otra duda...) --Valcran (discusión) 19:16 15 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola de nuevo! perdón por la molestia pero tengo 2 preguntas 1: Me gustaría saber cuando cierran las votaciones para saber el destino de los artículos no oficiales. y 2: Esta pregunta es mas una duda sobre tu opinion que sobre la wiki, no sabes o crees si saldrá otro KOF? o crees que el ultimo sea el KOF XIII? Espero con ansias tu respuesta :) Hola Peach soy Valcran, muchas gracias por las oportunas respuestas agregué las categorías respectivas y cuando tenga un tiempo subiré algunas imágenes. Creo que hubo una confusión con las preguntas que hizo el compañero Terry Hetfield que me respondiste fue a mi XD aunque veo que ya las borraste. Creo que debería haber algún estándar para el manejo de estas ediciones en la Discusión de cada usuario, por ejemplo usar la etiqueta html "hr" para colocar líneas divisoras para cada mensaje me tomé la libertad de agreagar unas a estos últimos para ordenar un poco. El uso de plantillas de usuario como la de Terry puede ser otra forma de ordenar los mensajes.--Valcran (discusión) 03:55 22 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola, gracias por pasar a mi página, soy apenas un novato, pero sólo hago esto porque me gusta y atribuyo a pequeños detalles... por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Me despido. Hola, pasé por tu perfil y me dí cuenta en la sección curiosidades que decías que KING no ha cambiado de equipo, te recuerdo que King se cambio a el Art of Figting Team en The King of Fighters 2000 por motivos que Yuri no quiso estar en su equipo esta vez Saludos Hola, soy yo de nuevo, la verdad me gusta la fuente Comic Sanz pero no me gusta el color de la encuesta, Te agradecería si me pusieras la paleta de colores en la encuesta Saludos... hola peach ammm soy nuevo en esto y no se como empezar.. soy fan de kof, pero no tengo idea de esto.... te lo agradeceria :)--Alexnameless (discusión) 02:38 16 nov 2013 (UTC) hola peach espero y entienda esto de la pagian pues casi no entiendo muy bien pero voy avanzando :) saludos. Alexnameless (discusión) 03:00 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, Soy KoferoLoco y vengo a presentarte un detallito, la Página de Adel deberia redactarse de nuevo, ya que no se agregan sus categorias a su página hola, que tal soy Elcholo92 y soy nuevo en wikia, pero me gusta KOF es por eso que me agregue. siempre me gusto el juego desde niñoo Saludo y pregunta Saludo y pregunta Hola Peach, estaba buscando información sobre KOF y me encontré con esta wiki, la verdad me ha encantado. Leyendo algunas páginas y luego vi tu perfil XD tenemos algunas similitudes en los gustos. Una pregunta ¿puedo crear mi página de firma? (precisamente porque me desagrada cómo va a quedar en este mensaje) un gusto. Hasta luego!! n_n -- (discusión) 12:34 28 dic 2013 (UTC) Holi :3 Holi http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif c: Link.U (discusión) 22:06 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Bueno, aqui estoy, me presento. ehmmm, me gustaria contactarme contigo :) para que me expliques mejor el funcionamiento de la wiki n_n me gusta mucho el juego :) , tengo muchas ideas en aportes. i see you leater :) Bueno, aqui estoy, me presento. ehmmm, me gustaria contactarme contigo :) para que me expliques mejor el funcionamiento de la wiki n_n me gusta mucho el juego :) , tengo muchas ideas en aportes. i see you leater :) sevenfold saku's 11:44 3 mar 2014 (UTC) Hola, me gustaría saber si por favor podrías borrar esto que alguien hizo: http://es.kof.wikia.com/wiki/Xiomara, muchas gracias. :) Torneo de Easter Eggs en Comunidad Central Hola Peach. Tenemos pensado realizar un torneo en la Comunidad central que involucre a las wikias más activas de videojuegos. Su temática sería la de Easter Eggs (guiños que se hacen dentro de los propios videojuegos), pudiendo elegir entre propuestas de cada una de estas wikias. Sería genial saber si podemos contar con vuestra participación, nos vendría muy bien el apoyo de los administradores locales de las comunidades para realizar el torneo. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de darle publicidad, por lo que cada comunidad recibirá bastante publicidad extra. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer por aquí es solicitar a la comunidad que elija el easter egg más representativo o gracioso de la saga y una vez elegido se enfrentaría a los demás representantes de otras comunidades en una votación general. Los ganadores recibirán un premio por parte de Wikia (publicidad extra para esas comunidades ganadoras y algunos regalos para los usuarios que propusieron a los ganadores). El torneo empezaría la semana que viene, así que si los administradores estáis de acuerdo, publicaremos una entrada de blog para informar a la comunidad y que comiencen a elegir al easter egg que les representará. Si tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que avisarme. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 13:13 6 may 2014 (UTC) Existe una wiki fanon en español del KOF ?? Hola amig@ Peach Asamiya, yo kisiera saber si existe una wiki fanon del KOF en español. Pork yo kisiera hcer tipo la continuación del KOF XIII, pero con algunos otros personajes y crear uno mio. Si sabes avisame, grax por tu tiempo. Pachuar (discusión) 01:15 27 jun 2014 (UTC) El problema Peach Asamiya, es ke no puedo crear una nueva wikia. Me salta que mi correo no es valido y no se el porke. Por eso kiero saber si puedes intertarlo tu y dcirme si pudiste, por ahora la hre en una entrada de blog y seria la realidad alterna tras la muerte de Ash y Saiki tras fusionarse donde el portal se logro abrir, de paso si andas ahora entra al chat asi hblamos. Pachuar (discusión) 00:14 28 jun 2014 (UTC) Juegos de origen de algunos personajes (discusión) 18:06 9 jul 2014 (UTC) }} gracia XD Hola, quisiera que actualizaras la pagina The_King_of_Fighters_Wiki:Artículos_Faltantes, ya que hay muchas paginas que ya existen, sin embargo, su link esta en rojo, y hay personas que podrian crear paginas que ya existen. Y ademas si podrias poner mas articulos faltantes para que la wiki crezca. A y eso no es todo, quisiera que si pudieran poner en las paginas solo contenido legitimo y original que pertenesca solo a SNK. Por ejemplo, que borraran todo contenido de el KOF memorial, ya que ese fue creado por un fan. Gracias En The_King_of_Fighters_Wiki:Artículos_Faltantes los articulos en rojo estan en la seccion personajes: Articulo Faltante - Articulo Existente Syo Hayate - Sho Hayate Jazu - Jyazu Silver - Silber quizas esté error o por falta de ortografia. ah y si podrias poner unos pocos mas de articulos faltantes Gracias DFAV.zero (discusión) 22:51 30 jul 2014 (UTC) ¿Con que quiere su Plantilla? Si has llegado hasta aqui tu sabes como prosegir Archivo:prueba.gif¡Contáctame! 07:11 1 ago 2014 (UTC) Hola =D tengo una duda es necesario que en el wiki haya información de MUGEN y otras cosas que no son oficiales dentro del mundo de kof? ejemplo en "jefes de the King of fighters" hay información de kof memorial y además hace una semana encontré curiosidades erróneas "que kyo tiene un parecido a un personaje de winx club o algo asi XD" por que me preguntaba si puedo eliminar toda esa información que valla encontrando. PD:soy un gundam http://es.kof.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Dong_Hwan este articulo si existe y es este http://es.kof.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Dong_Kwan Participación en Torneo EVO Hola Peach. Estamos organizando un torneo de personajes similar al EVO, y entre las sagas que participan está la de KoF, y obviamente esta comunidad. Sería interesante que tuviéramos todo vuestro apoyo, participación y promoción que se pueda, para que la iniciativa sea más exitosa. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 17:31 1 sep 2014 (UTC) :EVO es un torneo anual estadounidense de fans de videojuegos de lucha, que compiten entre ellos utilizando diversos videojuegos del género, incluyendo KoF XIII (en esta última edición). Nosotros vamos a realizar un torneo de personajes, enfrentando algunos de KoF y de otras sagas de lucha, y luego la gente podrá votar por sus favoritos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 17:55 1 sep 2014 (UTC) :Por cierto, para incluir a la saga KoF en el torneo, necesito elegir sólo 3 personajes de la misma, así que te agradecería si pudieses recomendarme cuales son los 3 más importantes y representativos (o al menos 3 de los principales que tú consideres), y si es posible que tengan un buen artículo en esta wikia. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 19:29 1 sep 2014 (UTC) :::De acuerdo, seguiré tus consejos de experto y utilizaré a esos tres, aunque personalmente echaré de menos al mítico Terry Bogard, creo que no debería faltar... jeje :::Por cierto, te recomendaría que activaras el sistema de muro de mensajes, más moderno y cómodo de utilizar que las discusiones (de hecho en tu firma enlaza al muro pero el enlace queda muerto al usar la discusión). --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:14 2 sep 2014 (UTC) Me disculpo con lo de ponerla en candidata para borrado es que no me di cuenta (si, así de despistado soy XD) me disculpo ante cualquier molestia que haya causado. Banner Ya he publicado la primera ronda del torneo, y he subido el banner que lo publicitará. Sin embargo está ahora en la portada, oculto, para buscar el mejor sitio donde colocarlo. Puedes hacerlo tú o yo mismo, aunque antes te recomendaría que cambiaras el sistema de columnas por el predefinido de Wikia, ya que el que utilizas causa problemas de compatibilidad (con el anuncio de la derecha, por ejemplo). --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 19:27 2 sep 2014 (UTC)